ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Actualization Team
It seems that once Chaperix dies, you're hosed for the rest of the maze. There appears to be no way to recover him. There might be a glitch, in that you are not kicked out of the maze upon his death and have to wait until time expires or use the Maze Compass. --Tifaia 23:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *Just out of curiosity, have people been doing this maze solo or duo? I've personally been doing it with 2 or 3 people. Really doubt it affects anything, but wondering if Solo rewards possibly better. The best augment I've gotten so far is "Haste" +1, everything else has been in the negatives. There has to be a way to get good augments, else this maze is pretty useless. Giichi Hiro 13:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :*I've been doing it solo. So far I've gotten a Goblin cest with VIT+2 (Chaperix was ~33 walloper) ... failed first two times I've tried ;) --ShadowsFell 20:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :This maze is trivial to solo on any 75 job. The mobs are incredibly weak, you just have to watch out for Chaperix who isn't as tough as you are. The augments are most likely random (like all others), so just keep spamming the maze until you get something good.-- 11:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you add the Might and Supreme Might runes it becomes a bit harder. At start, if he gets hate, the mobs can easily defeat Chaperix before you have time to cast a single cure. -FFXI-Guppy 16:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *Easy enough to solo, yes, but with just 1 other person you have enough time and man power to get all 9 quests done. I really can't see the difference between doing them all or not, but my belts have been getting better recently (Eva +2 Def -5 "Haste +3) is my newest gem. Put a strength rune on fire ele, and my next belt had str + on it, might be coincidence, might not, trying exact setup again.Giichi Hiro 16:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ** You can get all 10 quests done solo (Vendastox has a quest as well), if done right. Just know what boss you get, since the weapons have the annoying habit of spawning with 30-90 second intervals. Nothing more annoying then waiting for the 3rd wave while the timer is counting down from 1 minute with the goblin idling... and then losing without ever seeing the final wave. --Seedling 23:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Abilities *I added info on the abilities under the Findalox section... From what I could tell, my walloper didn't use Goblin Rush till after I did the first Findalox request, or Crispy Candle till after the 2nd, or Frypan till after the third. Don't know where Bomb Toss is learned, unless its innate to the Ranged job ... more information is needed. I do know that my Balanced job Chaperix didn't use Shell II till after the first Findalox maze. Thoughts? --ShadowsFell 20:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) *I've been using solely Walloper, tried Barrager once, and he spammed goblin bomb like no tomorrow, so I'm pretty sure it's a barrager only ability. During the boss fight, my Wallaper would also pop a revitalizer and use "Raging Blitz" which had a 100 fists, and possible Mighty Strikes effect. Very cool. Friend used Spellslinger type and ended up casting Freeze on the boss. Funny thing about the Barrager is that it never used ranged attacks except when casting Goblin Bomb, but it eventually stopped casting it, so I thought that could be due to Goblin Surprises, but he still had 30 after I asked him, so not sure what they're for yet. But to get back on topic, I'm not sure on the abilities thing, my last run, Walloper was using a lot of smoke screen, crispy candle once, fry pan once on the boss, and countless Goblin Rush's.Giichi Hiro 22:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) **I've had him using Bomb Toss after the first mini-quest with no Barrager rune.-- 11:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *Don't use the Spellslinger when the final fight is with the animated weapons. I have a lvl 60 spellslinger die on them. It would cast AM II spells, one-shotting anything, but in the mean time the other weapons would beat it to death.. 2nd wave spawned before nuking even half the mobs. --Seedling 23:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *Spellslinger (level 40+ at least) seems to follow the elemental pattern of spells, ie. Chaperix will cast in the following strict order, and then repeat. Stone IV > Water IV > Aero IV > Fire IV > Blizzard IV > Thunder IV. Glitch? I tried this out last night with a friend. I had him doing the quests to get the items for job upgrade while I did the slaying quests to level Chaperix. I had talked to to Switchlox before getting the items and she told me the items to get. When my friend got those items, I tried to talk to her again (since I had Chaperix following me), to see if it mattered if I had to have them or if I had to have my friend talk to her. Well, she turned to me like normal when you talk to an NPC, but no text came up, and I couldn't move or open any menus or anything. At first I thought either it was just taking awhile to load, or that I was d/c'ing, but a minute or two later it was still stuck. I ended up having to force d/c myself and log back on to get out of it. Then I tried again once I logged back on, and had the same problem again. After that I had my friend get Chaperix following him and talk to her, which got his job changed with no problems. By the time I got back, though, a lot of time had been wasted, so we ended up getting kicked out before we could do the boss. :/ Not sure what exactly caused the problem, but I guess maybe talking to Switchlox while Chaperix is following you, after she tells you what items are needed, but without having said items. --Kyrie 19:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Rewards? As far as I can tell, leveling Chaperix as high as possible and finishing the boss seems to be the way to get the 75 belt and the good augments. Is there any bonus for doing the other quests aside from the new abilities and weapon upgrades?--Wpause 03:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Leveling? I dont see it mentioned in the main article. Are the levels he gains reset every time you do the MMM? Or do levels carry over to each time you do this? Xyonblade 05:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it's either here or on the MMM page where it now states that no, his levels don't carry over. He'll start over as LV 1 every time. --Calliste-Siren 10:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC)